


Spaghetti, Wine, and Blood

by Holtzmann1998



Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You and Kate have your usual date night at home, until Kate handles a knife.





	Spaghetti, Wine, and Blood

“It ties like this.” You mumble to yourself as you fumble with your necktie. It knots. “Okay, it doesn’t tie like that.” You sigh. Kate laughs at you as she watches your reflection in her vanity mirror. “You try it!” You say in frustration as you undo the tie and hold it out to Kate.  
“Come here.” She smiles as she gets up and walks towards you. She quickly ties your tie. As she tightens it, she pulls your face close to hers. You look into her blue eyes, getting lost in them. Her smile gets bigger as she kisses you passionately. Her phone rings, drawing her away from you.  
“God, you’re beautiful.” You breathe as she answers her phone.  
“Hi, Les.” Kate says with a smile. “Not tonight, it’s date night.” She winks at you. You can hear Leslie yell something. “Bye, Les, talk to you later!” Kate says before quickly hanging up the phone. She walks back over to you. You can’t believe how beautiful she looks in her blue, low cut dress with black heels that make you almost equal in height. “Now, where were we?” She smiles seductively to you. You grin your usual goofy grin. There is a knock at the door that keeping you from continuing the kissing session.  
“I’ll get it.” You say.  
“Hurry back.” She smiles. You rush to answer the door. It’s a delivery boy.  
“Uh, Italian.” He holds out the plastic bag to you. It’s warm from the food.  
“Cool.” You hand him a twenty dollar bill from your pocket. “Keep the change.” You gently close the door. “Supper is here!” You call to Kate. The two of you go out on date night on occasion, but it’s easier to just do something at home so the night isn’t interrupted by fans and pictures and autographs and everything.  
“Be there in a sec!” You take the bag into the kitchen where the table is set and a bottle of wine waits for the two of you. You set the bag on the counter and take out two contains and a Styrofoam box. You open one container, it’s full of pasta. You put half of the pasta on each plate. The second container contains spaghetti sauce. You put about a quarter of the container on each plate and place the remainder on the table. You open the Styrofoam box to reveal garlic bread. The scent of garlic fills the kitchen. You place the bread in a wicker basket with a nice cloth separating the bread from the whicker. You hear Kate exit the bedroom. You dim the kitchen lights and light two candles on the table and open the bottle of wine, pouring some red wine into each glass. Kate enters the kitchen.  
“This is romantic.” She awes.  
“Only the best for you.” You smile as you pull out her chair for her. She sits down and you gently push her up to the table.  
“I’m sorry about what happened last time we went out in public.” Kate smiles shyly as you sit down across from her. The candlelight seems to make Kate more beautiful.  
“It’s not a big deal, I enjoy this just as much. I like having you all to myself, all dressed up and beautiful.” You say as you sip your wine. Kate blushes.  
“I enjoy having you all to myself, too. No job, or friends, or anything to distract us from each other, just the two of us.” Kate reaches across the table and holds your hand. “By the way, where did the food come from?”  
“I ordered it and had it delivered.” You reply as you take a piece of garlic bread.  
“From that Italian place around the corner?”  
“No, the new one you’ve been talking about.” Kate mixes the sauce and pasta and takes a bite. She shrugs.  
“It’s okay. You make it better.” You laugh.  
“I’ve never made spaghetti.”  
“Yes you have! You did a few months ago when we had Leslie over.”  
“I didn’t make it, I ordered it. You just didn’t know it.” Kate lovingly rolls her eyes. She takes a sip of her wine.  
“I didn’t make that either.” You grin.  
“Really? For a moment I thought I was dating a Frenchman from the 1800’s.”  
“I dress better than that. I had to go to five different stores to find this tux.” You wink.  
“And it looks amazing on you.”  
“Forget about me, how is filming going?” You ask.  
“It’s going. It’d be faster if Tom and I would stop playing around on set.” She shrugs.  
“Why don’t you stop playing around on set?”  
“What’s the fun in that?” She smiles. You laugh as you take another drink of wine. You know you’d regret eating that spaghetti later tonight.  
“The directors must think you’re a joy to work with.” She snorts before eating more spaghetti.  
“They say the same thing about living with me!”  
“You can tell them that you’re amazing to live with, even when you get a new project and cover either Nino or myself in glue or some kind of dust in the process.” You smile as you take another bite.  
“Don’t forget about the time with the glitter.” You shake your head, a few specks of glitter fall onto the tablecloth.  
“I promise, I haven’t.” You grin. Kate cracks up as she refills her wine glass.  
“Have you not showered in two weeks?”  
“I have, your glitter doesn’t wash out of hair easily.” She tries not to grin.  
“By the way, what is this new movie about?” You ask as Kate finishes her plate.  
“I’ll tell you after I get desert.” She winks.  
“I didn’t get a desert.” You say meekly. “I guess it slipped my mind.”  
“I made a cake.” She smiles.  
“Did you make a cake or did the lady down the hall make the cake?” You ask as Kate stands up and walks to the fridge.  
“I helped make the cake.” She smiles as you stand up and get clean plates from the cabinet.  
“In other words, you licked the bowl.” You reply as Kate pulls the cake out of the fridge and gets a knife out of the drawer. You set the plates next to her and go to refill your wine.  
“Ow!” Kate gasps.  
“What’s wrong?” You look at her.  
“Oh my god! Oh my god!” Kate screeches.  
“What is it?” You rush to her side.  
“I cut off my finger!” She yells, blood pooling from her hand, her fingertip sitting on the counter. You knew you’d regret eating that spaghetti because you could feel it trying to make a comeback.  
“Okay,” You grab two plastic bags from on top the fridge and fill them with ice. “we’ll put your fingertip on ice so they can reattach it and we’ll keep your finger on ice to help with….something.” You say quickly before your mind blanks in panic.  
“It hurts! There’s so much blood!” Even in the dim light you can see tears form in Kate’s eyes.  
“It’ll be okay. We’ll get you to a hospital and they’ll reattach it.” You say as you pick up the fingertip and place it in a bag. You grab a rag from the counter and rap it and the other bag of ice around Kate’s hand. “It’ll be, uh, be…” You trail off. “It’s going to uh, it’s, uh…” You blank. Your body and mind don’t connect. A smile appears on Kate’s face.  
“Okay, sit down, baby.” Kate says softly as she grabs the glasses of wine and the wine bottle and leads you into the living room. She hands you a glass.  
“But you…. You…” You say blankly, taking the glass.  
“It’s a joke. I’m fine.” She says, taking the ice and rag off her hand to reveal her hand covered in blood.  
“The….” You mumble.  
“It’s fake, it’s from the set.” She smiles. “Tom dared me to do it. He said you'd pass out, I told him you wouldn't. He owes me twenty bucks.” She takes the rag and wipes her hand off. “See? I have all my fingers!” You stare at her hand and gulp down your wine.  
“You will be the reason I die at an early age.” You sigh, feeling your mind and body reconnect.  
“You think it’s funny.”  
“Give me three more bottles and I might.” You reply. Kate sits on the couch next to you. She cuddles up to you. “You’re like a cat, you do something bad and then you cuddle up to me as your way of getting out of trouble.”  
“It works, doesn’t it?” You sigh.  
“Every damn time.” She grins. She kisses you. You place your arm on her shoulder and pull her closer.  
“I love date night.” She sighs as she refills your glass and her own. She lies her head on your chest.  
“Next date night we’re going to an actual restaurant.”  
“You hate being social.”  
“But you wouldn’t pretend to cut your finger off in public.” You smile.  
“Touché.” You smile.  
“But seriously, the joke wasn’t funny.”  
“It’s about as funny as the time you jumped out of the dark at two in the morning when I got up to go to the bathroom.” You laugh.  
“You almost had a heart attack.” You say fondly.  
“Tom thought it was hilarious when I told him about it and you. By the way, next week we’re going on a double date with him and his new girlfriend, Cindy.”  
“Can I wear the tux?” You ask.  
“Yes, you can wear the tux.” She smiles.  
"Will you tie my tie?"  
"Yes, I'll tie your tie." She sighs happily.  
“Will there be wine?”  
“I’m sure you’ll whine about something.” You give her a look. She laughs as she kisses you. You’re like putty in her hands. She knows exactly how to play you and you love every second of it.


End file.
